


Not So Thinly Veiled

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, hidden pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Petyr thinks he holds all the cards.Written for a prompt given.





	

“Your cousin keeps your company quite a lot, my King,” Lord Baelish said one night as he sat next to Jon.

Jon took another drink of wine before answering the man he viewed as a flea in his Northern court.

“We are close,” Jon said as he met the man’s eye.

“Yes, some would say that,” Lord Baelish said as he leaned in slightly.

Jon wanted to physically pull himself away from the man. How Sansa had convinced him that keeping an enemy close was a good idea...

“Then they would be correct,” Jon nodded to the man, refusing the bait.

Lord Baelish’s face tightened in contempt momentarily before it softened again.

“Others, my King, I must confess, say less complimentary things,” Lord Baelish said with a slight smirk.

Jon had heard the rumors as well; the fact that they were true, phased him very little.

“My King, you wouldn’t want these rumors about yourself and Lady Stark to get back to King’s Landing...”

“Lord Baelish, I care nothing of rumor and conjecture,” Jon said as he assessed the man. He rode most mornings after breaking his fast...Jon could arrange for him to not return, despite Sansa’s idea he should be kept close.

“But if they are true...the man with that information would be in quite the position of power, would he not?” Lord Baelish said as he played with his goatee. “Perhaps the word of maids, guards, high ranking court members who have witnessed inappropriate behaviour, nights spent in each others chambers, a pregnancy that’s being hidden...”

Jon couldn’t help the flash of hot anger that momentarily crossed his visage. 

“A King in that position would be wise to see that no harm comes to that man, the man with the information,” Petyr said with glinting eyes. 

“And what would this man with information want from this King?” Jon asked as he sat up in his chair. 

“Maybe this man could help the King by marrying the pregnant lady and claiming the child as his?” Petyr offered. “He’d also need to be the Hand.”

Jon suddenly felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder before he could even speak.

“Lord Baelish,” Sansa said as she looked down at the flea of the Court. “I’ve received a missive and I’m thinking it can’t be about you.”

“A missive?” Petyr Baelish asked surprised.

“About the murder of my Aunt,” Sansa said with a slight smirk. “Apparently there were witnesses that say you killed her. Someone has kept these witnesses hidden and recently they have...come to light.”

“I don’t know what you speak of Lady Stark,” Petyr said, his voice slightly off.

“It’s a high crime and one punishable by a brutal death,” Sansa said. “But I could clear up that issue quite quickly with my own testimony in your favor, but I’d, of course, need some assurances.”

Jon looked between Sansa and the flea and didn’t know what to say.

“That testimony would be...very beneficial,” Petyr stammered.

“I’ll have to think on it,” Sansa said as she pulled for Jon to rise with her. “No pregnancy scandal seems quite worth the risk, does it, Lord Baelish?”

“No, my Lady, it doesn’t,” Petyr said as he watched the couple start to walk away.

“How did you...?” Jon whispered.

“I’ve had that card for quite some time,” Sansa whispered back. “We’ll need to discuss terms, but I think we can squash any aspirations he may have toward me or the Northern Throne with death looming large over his head.”

“Have I told you today that my love for you is fierce?” Jon whispered into her ear.

“No, but you have now,” Sansa smiled back.


End file.
